Bleach: TF
by Berserker216
Summary: The school girls of Bleach are requested to assist Urahara in some new 'technology'. Little do they know that they are the test subjects! Rated T for nudity and suggestive content.
1. Prologue: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

Today's new fanfic is about Bleach! All right! This will feature the school girls of the Bleach world undergoing some _very freaky_ changes! All courtesy of a certain sexy yet perverted shopkeeper. If you know your movies and pop culture, than you should know what the school girls change into! Well, let's get started!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Bleach! All respective characters and storylines are the property of mangaka Tite Kubo. Some of the characters may be a little out of character simply because they haven't shown up enough for concrete slabs of their personalities.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bleach: TF<span>**

**Prologue: Arrival**

_Changes. They will always occur, even if we stop acknowledging them._

_Since the dawn of time, people have gone through changes both physically and spiritually. They will happen whether we want to or not. However, what if a change happened to you that was the cause of another's mischief? The change would be beyond anything you could comprehend._

_This we all know, since a certain man brought such transformations upon us!_

* * *

><p>The tranquil atmosphere of Karakura Town was as calm as usual. People walked the streets, going about their everyday lives as normal people often did. Some construction workers were busy constructing a new hospital they said would put even Karakura General Hospital to shame. This was met with a strong lawsuit by the facility's director, Ryuken Ishida.<p>

However, the focus was currently far away from that soon to be hospital. A small black cat was lying on the railing of a bridge, resting. The cat opened an eye, barely paying attention to the cars rushing across the bridge. You see, there was something on the cat's mind that was troubling her. Apparently, her best friend, Kisuke Urahara, had developed several new technologies that he wanted to test after the fight against the organization Xcution. Urahara talked about inviting Ichigo's school girl friends over to aid with the testing, but the cat knew that he was up to his usual mischief.

_Thank god I'm not down there now._

But just then, Yoruichi Shihoin, former captain of the 2nd Division and ex-chief of the Stealth Force, had an idea.

_On second thought, this might be the perfect opportunity to have a little fun._

Wearing a sly grin, Yoruichi stood herself up, stretched out, and shunpo'd herself over the Urahara Shop. This was going to be a good day! She just knew it!

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Oujo-samas! Welcome to our humble little shop! Miss Inoue, Miss Arisawa, Miss Honsho, Miss Kuneida, Miss Ogawa, Miss Haida, Miss Natsui! I bid you all welcome.<p>

The seven girls all just stared at the shopkeeper in awkwardness, confusion, or just plain annoyance. This was the first time that a good number of them had met Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the 12th Division and founder of the Department of Research and Development. And from what they could tell by his appearance, he was definitely not someone they felt they could trust right off the bat.

Well, Orihime Inoue had known the shopkeeper for the longest, so she had no reason to doubt Urahara. Tatsuki Arisawa and Chizuru Honsho had met him during their time on the Karakuraizer Team, despite the fact that he was mostly away from the group, relaying them orders via a video monitor, not to mention the fact that Tatsuki had no interest in romance and Chizuru only had eyes for girls. As for Ryo Kunieda, Michiru Ogawa, Kyoko Haida (who had heard about the man from Orihime but had never met him in person until today), and Mahana Natsui, most if not all their senses were screaming that this man was up to no good.

As if he was reading their minds, Urahara closed his fan and his expression turned serious for a brief instant.

"I know what you ladies are thinking, and don't worry. I'm not gonna damage you in _any_ shape or form! Trust me."

Michiru immediately sensed something off and ran behind Ryo in fear. Ryo hugged her and patted her head to comfort her. Since middle school, Michiru had been sort of like a younger sister to Ryo. They were close, despite Ryo being stone faced and cold, bordering on snobbish while Michiru was shy and timid. Tatsuki, seeing that this was about to go of topic, scoffed at the shopkeeper's comment and stepped up.

"Look perv, just tell us about this so called 'research' of yours so we can get this over with!"

Urahara still maintained his cool smile. "Alright, then…" He made a gesture towards a curtain in the back and out came a large man with glasses, dreads, and a thick mustache.

"Tessai, please show our guests what they'll be partaking in."

Tessai Tsukabishi, former captain of the Kido Corps and good friend of Urahara's since their Soul Society days, nodded and took out seven cards.

"Now then," He said. "Each of you will take card and read what you received aloud. When that's finished, follow me downstairs and we'll begin our work."

Each girl drew and took a few moments to look over the images on their cards. The images depicted on them were…unusual to say the least. Orihime's depicted an angel with its wings spread, Ryo's had a blueberry growing from a vine, Kyoko's had a balloon surrounded by a clear blue sky. Tatsuki's had a green, muscular person, sort of like the Hulk but not as gruff in appearance. Chizuru's showed a furry little…rat, or maybe some kind of other rodent, she couldn't tell. Michiru's depicted an elegant, more mature woman with bright teeth, and finally, Mahana's depicted a hexagon with a question mark imprinted on it, and surrounding it was several different fruits.

Even more perplexing, at the bottom of each card there was a single word printed. When all the girls had finished looking there wafers over, they looked at their shady host and his assistant.

"I have 'wings'." Orihime said.

"Mine's 'juice'." Ryo coolly stated.

"'Raw'." Tatsuki declared.

"I've got 'head'." Mahana told them perplexed.

"'Crave'." Chizuru mentioned.

"It's 'air'." Said Kyoko.

"And I'm 'bright'?" Michiru said, questioning the meaning.

Urahara crossed his hands in content and returned to his jolly persona. "Well Tessai, it seems that everyone has chosen their fate!"

All the girls sweat dropped at the shady storeowner's choice of words. _Fate?_

"Now than, my ladies! Please come with me." Tessai led them down the ladder to the huge training area that Urahara had used for Ichigo's training about 17 months ago.

"Incredible." Kyoko murmured.

"It's a real work of art, ain't it? Spent only one day on it for Kurosaki-san when he had to get his Shinigami powers back." Urahara said modestly.

"Only a single day?"

Ryo maintained her stern expression, but still, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the enormous room. She had seen rooms like this before in the town museum, but this was just extraordinary.

Soon they came to the back of the room and saw seven large doors. On each door there was a single word imprinted that matched each of the girls' cards. Urahara made some gestures and led each of them to their respective door. Just then, a calm male voice came on an intercom.

"Allow me to give you some final directions. Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the rooms until your task has been complete. Also, do not attempt to use any spirit power for these tests! Such an act could be the end of you! Is everyone clear on that?"

"Hai!" They all answered in union.

"Alright! Here we go!"

Urahara used his zanpakuto's shikai, Benihime, to cut open each of the large doors. Immediately, all girls ran inside their respective door and vanished into the darkness. Eventually, new doors rose up out of nowhere and closed the girls off from returning.

The shopkeeper took off his hat and smiled. "Guess I'd better get to the monitor room. We don't want to miss a second of what's to come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

That's it for the prologue! Review away and guess what the girls' symbols imply. I think a good number of you already have an idea! See you around for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Juice

**Bleach: TF**

**Chapter 1: Juice**

_Why did I go along with this?_

_Had I known of the humiliation and true horror of what was about to happen to me, I never would had agreed to assist that asshole's 'technology' experiments._

_The reason: I was the test subject!_

* * *

><p>Ryo Kunieda walked down the cold, silent hallways. It was awfully cold in here, so much so that she couldn't even read her book. Didn't Urahara have any heaters in this area?<p>

_Maybe he should be focusing on how to heat this place up. I'm freezing my butt off in here!_

Her butt; she turned around and gave it a shake. Ryo sighed with a proud smile. Despite her cold attitude, Ryo was a very beautiful girl. Quite tall for a girl, especially at her age of 17, she had silky long black hair. Her measurements were quite nice as well. Nowhere near as well built as Orihime or Mahana, but still quite impressive. On her right cheek there was a small birthmark about the size of a dot. Ever since middle school, she received much praise for her beauty and high academic marks. During her freshman year in high school, she represented the freshman with a grand speech. As a result, none of the faculty at Karakura High ever lectured her for anything.

Suddenly, Ryo was snapped out of her thoughts. She had arrived in a large room with an enormous glass window on the other side of it. Curious, she ran to the glass and looked through the window. It was another enormous room that was made of a soft purple substance. She couldn't tell what it was from here, or what the room was used for. In any event, Ryo had other things on her mind.

_Juice…_ She thought as she stared at her card. _What does it mean? Does that pervert want me to grow blueberries or something?_

Suddenly, a voice came on the intercom. It wasn't the voice that told them the rules; rather it was Urahara's friendly voice.

"Well, Miss Kunieda! I see you've arrived ahead of schedule! Well, your teachers _did_ say that you were quick on your feet, so I guess it's not a total surprise."

It was true. Ryo was the star of the track team after all, able to run in twelve seconds flat. What truly surprised her is how Urahara came into possession of that knowledge. Was he spying on her and her friends?

"H-how did you know that? Are you watching me?"

"Nah, I'd never do something like that! Anyways, you are probably wondering about the experiment you are about to partake in."

A pedestal rose in the center of the room. The top area then widened out and became a table. On the table, there were several snack foods. Ryo strolled on over to see what had happened.

_Snacks, huh? Maybe he's not such a perv after all._ She looked around to see what was available. Her eyes suddenly caught a single stick of gum in the upper right corner of the table. The girl picked up the gum and examined it.

After eying it for a while, she shrugged. _May as well._ With that, she unwrapped the gum and plopped it in her mouth. She began to chew it, and the taste was wonderful.

_Mmm! Blueberry flavor._

* * *

><p>In his monitor room, Urahara watched as Ryo selected her snack and put it in her mouth. It was taking all his energy not to burst out laughing. He was epically failing.<p>

"She actually chose it!" At this point he couldn't take it anymore and laughed out loud. "Oh, boy! I can't wait to see her like that! Ahahahahahaha!"

One of his helpers, Jinta Hanakari, saw the hyena-like laughter that his boss was emitting and sweat dropped.

_Wonder what's gotten into him?_

Jinta just shrugged the matter off and got back to his work.

* * *

><p>"Wh-who are you?" Ryo asked the stranger who had appeared before her. She was still chewing the gum.<p>

The newcomer was a dark skinned woman with purple hair and golden eyes which gleamed like a cat's. Other than that, the woman wasn't wearing _any_ clothes. She was fully exposed. Ryo turned red as a beat.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU PERVERT!"

Only snickering at her, Yoruichi moved closer to her prey. "Why should I?" She teased. "Pretty soon you're gonna be totally nude too!"

Feeling weary, Ryo backed away. "G-get away from me! I'm not into that kind of thing!" She was so terrified that she didn't notice the door leading to the room behind the glass window.

At the same time, she also didn't notice that her face was starting to turn blue.

Yoruichi wasn't about to let this hot piece of ass get away, no sir. With a single shunpo, she warped right in front of Ryo.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked nervously.

Giving a trickster smile, the cat woman raised her arms. "Aw nothin', just givin' ya a little PUSH!" Just like that, Yoruichi roughly pushed the human girl into the room, causing Ryo to lose her footing and land flat on her face.

Luckily, the floor was made of a soft substance, so she wasn't injured. However, Yoruichi took this moment to firmly lock the door and used a kido to make the door vanish. At last her prey was trapped.

Ryo stood herself up and got a look at her new environment. She gasped. Though she could tell that the room was big even from the other side, even this was unexpected. The ceiling was even taller than the training room that she and the other girls had been in before they'd gone their separate ways.

_Is it possible that that storeowner set us up and this was all a trap?_ She thought.

"YOU BITCH!" Ryo was furious at this lady. Who did she think she was being rough with her like that? "I've got a 12-dan in kendo and jujitsu! When I'm done with you I'll-"

The rest of her rage was never voiced. She soon realized there was nothing in her mouth anymore. "Did I…" She trailed off. "I did not just swallow that gum, did I!"

"Yep." Yoruichi nodded confidently before grinning in a joking fashion. "Ya sure did!"

"YOU ASSHOLE! Do you not have the fainteeeee-EEEEEYAAAAAGH!" Ryo's retort suddenly turned into a horrified scream as she finally saw what was happening to her skin.

She had looked at her body just in time to notice that her whole body had turned blue. After the scream, Ryo had been rendered speechless. A thorough examination of her body proved that she wasn't hallucinating. Everything; her butt, her boobs, stomach, arms, legs, hair, and even her face were completely blue. Even her normally brown eyes had turned a deep shade of sapphire.

Yoruichi smiled with pleasure. "That color is so you! You should keep yourself that way!"

Ryo turned and looked at Yoruichi with absolute fury in her now dark blue eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" She screamed. Even Ryo admitted to herself that her acting like this was completely strange. Normally she was so calm, cool, and collected. Maybe it was just because of the downright bizarre and disturbing situation she found herself in. After all, any normal person would had probably acted the exact same way.

_Thank god Tatsuki didn't end up choosing this trial! If this was happening to her than she-_

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud gurgling sound. Ryo tilted her head in confusion. What was that sound? The answer came when the gurgling came back, this time louder. Suddenly, Ryo grabbed her belly in pain. She felt so heavy and full!

"Uuugh…What's wrong with my stomach? I feel so bloated and I feel like I've gained a thousand pounds!"

Than just as quickly as the gurgling had began it stopped. Ryo was shocked. Just what was that all about? She placed both hands on her tummy and began feeling it. Despite the noise having gone away, Ryo could still feel a strong pressure growing inside her belly. She could feel it.

"I feel funny." She moaned in a mixture of both pleasure and awkwardness as she continued to rub her now blue tummy. Yoruichi, who had been watching the entire time, chuckled at the girl's predicament. The human had always been so snobby around her schoolmates and friends. Surely this would teach the girl a lesson. Yoruichi knew the results of what Ryo was going through; she knew what was going to happen eventually.

And she was gonna enjoy every last minute of it!

"Oooohhh!" Ryo was still caressing her belly. It felt so damn good and yet… "What the hell is happening to me? And why does my belly feel so…"

All of a sudden, it happened.

"Let the games begin!" Yoruichi declared.

Ryo's belly suddenly bolted forward. It was like an uncontrollable force! Her stomach was beginning to get bigger and bigger. Pretty soon she looked 9 months pregnant and than 12! Her shirt soon lifted up and began to tear slightly, revealing her growing belly. Then her abdomen bulged out, making her tummy look even more enormous.

"What the fuck? I'm getting fat!" She screamed as her belly eventually started to round out.

It didn't stop there, however. Almost immediately her boobs began to grow in size. From a D cup to an E cup to an F cup and finally they expanded into a J cup size. Ryo's nipples began to leak something out. It was a blue liquid, but Ryo couldn't identify it. She was too focused on her growing endowments to pay heed to much of anything else.

"JESUS CHRIST! MY BOOBS ARE EVEN BIGGER THAN ORIHIME'S!"

"They sure are girlfriend." Yoruichi mused.

Ryo glanced at her companion. Once more, she got pissed off and shouted. "What kind of spell did you cast on me, lady!"

In response, Yoruichi only shrugged. "I had nothing to do with it. It's your own fault that you ended up like this in the first place. The only reason I pushed you and made you swallow the gum was to make you fill up nicer!"

Before arguing back, Ryo paused. Suddenly everything made sense.

"The gum..." She strained to get out of her mouth.

"Bingo, Miss Kunieda!" Urahara's voice suddenly came back on the intercom. Ryo could tell that he was in a very good mood. "That gum contains a special juice that causes the victim to turn completely blue and then expand into a sphere. I got the idea off of an American movie I rented once. You know, one of the films dubbed over by Hiroaki Hirata-san?"

Ryo thought about this for a moment while she began to get fatter and rounder. Suddenly she remembered the particular movie that he was talking about. Then she thought back to one particular scene in the film that mirrored exactly what was happening to her now. It all made sense now; she finally realized why the card she had chosen depicted a blueberry and why the word juice was engraved on it.

"This is crazy! I'm-I'M BECOMING A BLUEBERRY?"

"That's right!" Both Urahara and Yoruichi answered her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Suddenly Ryo felt her back bloat outwards. She was starting to completely round out. Even more swiftly, her butt bulged to a juicy new size. It just filled with juice and that was it. One moment her butt was normal, than it was huge and round.

"MY PERFECT ASS! IT'S SO FRIGGIN' HUGE!" She turned to Yoruichi, who was staring at her the whole time. "ISN'T THERE A WAY TO STOP THIS?"

"Nope! Once you chew the gum, you'll have to swell up all the way to the end!"

Yoruichi strolled on behind her and got close to the inflating girl. She rolled back her arm and tapped Ryo's butt with a quick slap.

"Shit girl, you've gotta really nice booty now!" She continued to fondle her wide ass, which was causing her pants to rip off.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" With what little mobility she had left, Ryo was able to bend a little and make her butt burst right into Yoruichi's face. The cat woman bounced off the blueberry girl's fat rear and was sent flying into one of the soft walls. She wasn't harmed at all. In fact, she was laughing out loud.

"Damn that felt good! But what about your front?"

Ryo barely had time to comprehend her words when Yoruichi warped in front of her. She extended her arm and began to rub Ryo's enormous tummy. Ryo moaned in pleasure as the cat woman began poking her stomach with her finger. Her belly felt so soft and squishy.

"Oooohhh! Please stop feeling me!" Ryo was barely able to shift her new weight which caused her belly to bulge even more which sent Yoruichi flying into the glass.

Due to the glass being made out of seki-seki stone, it did not hurt Yoruichi nor did it break upon her collision with it. But that belly bump was a big mistake. Yoruichi gave a furious gaze upon Ryo, who was still swelling. She still maintained her playful smirk, however.

"Heheheheheh! I was only teasing you to get you to open up to others a little. Hell, I was actually going to deflate you after you had finished expanding!" She laughed a bit more before continuing. "However, if you're gonna plow me into things with that lardy mass of yours, than no mercy!"

As she said this, Ryo's pants had been completely shredded, leaving her only with a shirt and panties.

"Nice color!" Yoruichi mocked. "They match really well with your new look!"

Suddenly, even more juice began to pour out of her nipples, making poor Ryo moan in agonizing pleasure. "I'm starting to leak! Please help me! Someone-" She was cut off when she noticed that her lips were starting to plump up. "No way." Ryo moaned through her now huge lips. "At this rate I on-lluuumph uuumph! Oooomph ooo-" Then came the real nightmare.

"Nooooooaaaaaamph!" Ryo screamed as her cheeks puffed out as well. When she saw her reflection, tears came to her eyes. Her arms as well as her legs were sinking into her massive girth. In addition, her head had been partially absorbed by her body, not to mention her now massive chest obscured her vision as they continued to leak. All of the sudden, her groin, now full of blueberry juice, touched the bottom of the floor, raising her upwards.

"Oooooh!" She moaned in pure ecstasy as she was lifted up. Higher and higher still, she rose.

Yoruichi snickered as she menacingly waltzed towards her prey. "Guess now you have no choice but to Giiiiiiaaack!" She was abruptly halted when Ryo's shirt, torn tremendously and soaked to the brim with juice, burst of off of the blueberry girl and hit Yoruichi right in the face. She fell back from the impact and landed head first, knocking her out cold. Ryo gulped in desperation as her bra suddenly fell off, exposing her world-sized boobs for all to see.

All that was left on her was a pair of panties, turned blue due to the juice. Ryo blushed, though rather than turning red, her fat little face emitted a deeper shade of purple.

_Please! _Ryo begged in her mind. _Don't snap off!_

The panties paid no heed and suddenly, Ryo felt some pins popping off. Like that, they snapped off, leaving the poor girl completely naked and left the juice free to do whatever it felt like doing to her.

As more tears dropped down her face, she bit her lip, though this task was difficult giving that her lips and cheeks were filled with juice, restricting her movement. Instead of the taste of iron, her tongue tasted blueberry juice. This only made her weep even harder. If she kept growing like this, well, Ryo being a genius, she could make an accurate guess.

Ryo didn't want to die here. There was still so much she wanted to do in her life. And yet she was going to die in such a weird-feeling (and humiliating) manner such as this.

It stopped.

Ryo couldn't believe it. She had stopped growing, and she couldn't have been happier. Sure she was a massive blueberry with humiliating swollen private parts, but at least she was still alive.

_Still, I can't relax yet. There's always a chance that the swelling could start again. If I fill up any more, I'm doomed._

But what could she do? The swelling had made it impossible for her to move even the slightest. Hell, she was lucky that she was still upright, albeit teetering on her bloated crotch. Her swollen pussy was constantly blurting out juice, earning a soft moan from Ryo each time. A large blue puddle could be seen on the ground surrounding the massive blueberry girl. Both her belly and boobs were enormous. She didn't even have a butt anymore. During the process, her gigantic rump had morphed into her spherical body.

Suddenly, a new moaning came to Ryo's ears. She saw Yoruichi getting back up, lifting the stained shirt off her. Yoruichi gave Ryo a death glare before focusing on the shirt she had been hit with.

"Whoa. This thing must have been a tough piece of fabric to stretch out this much before it burst!" This earned her an annoyed stare from the blueberry girl as she shook her hands and feet.

"Please help me! I don't want to explode." She begged. To be honest, Ryo didn't want to ask _her_ of all people for help, not after the bad first impression she gave for obvious reasons. However, at this stage she'd try anything.

Yoruichi just shrugged. "I told you while you were still swelling: I would've gotten that juice outta ya if ya hadn't had bumped me like that. Too bad!"

"Well, I can't stay like this! I've got school tomorrow, not to mention I've got club! I won't be able to fit into the uniform if I'm this big and fat! Oh, god this is not happening! I could blow up any minute!"

"You're already blown up."

"I meant as in explode, you dumbass!"

Urahara's voice rang. "Not a problem, Kunieda-san! I wholeheartedly assure you that you're in no danger of exploding! In fact, we can get that juice out of you immediately if you want!"

"OF COURSE I WANT THAT! IF I GO TO SCHOOL TOMMORROW LOOKING LIKE THIS, I'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF KARAKURA HIGH!" Ryo moaned slightly as she felt the juice slosh around inside her bloated body. "Oooohhh! I can't help but moan! It feels so good!"

Yoruichi grinned at hearing this. She walked towards Ryo and began to rock her enormous figure back and forth, making Ryo moan in pleasure. "Please stop!" She cried in blissful despair. "I'm too heavy because of the juice! I can't maintain balance, I'll tip over!"

"What makes you think I care," She retorted as she got behind Ryo. "If you fall!" With that, Yoruichi placed both her hands on Ryo's bloated back and shoved.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Ryo let loose a loud scream as she fell to the ground, her enormous belly jiggled as she impacted on the floor. "Oooooohhh! I can't move!" Indeed, waving her hands and feet proved useless. She was truly stuck.

Laughter was heard from Yoruichi. The cat woman strolled on over and pushed her hands into Ryo's massive girth. "Wow, you're squishy!" She commented. Then she gave an evil smirk.

"Now I'm gonna have some more fun with you! You don't mind, do you, Kisuke?" She glanced up at the speakers on the upper walls.

Ryo paled. What was this mad woman planning on doing to her? "Hey, Urahara-san. Please just get this gunk out of me! If this bitch has her way than-"

She was cut off when Yoruichi put her hand over Ryo's mouth. This, along with her plump cheeks and plumped lips, made it impossible to speak.

"Sorry, Kunieda-san! But I'm gonna let Yoruichi play with you for a while. Besides, I can't let you out until the other girls finish their tests. Have fun with your new ball, my little kitten!" With that his voice vanished. Yoruichi took her hand off of Ryo's mouth.

"You traitor! I want to be deflated right noooowaaaaagh!" Ryo was interrupted as soon as Yoruichi pushed her sideways. Ryo could see her vision getting distorted as her head got closer to the floor. "Whyyyyy iiiiissss thiiiiiissss haaaappennnniiiiing tooooo meeeee!" Ryo hollered.

Yoruichi jumped on top of Ryo's belly and began walking, causing the latter to spin. "This is a nice new ball, Kisuke!" She knew there was no way he could hear her.

After a time, Yoruichi stopped spinning Ryo around and just stood atop her belly. All that spinning around had made her feel exhausted, she needed some sleep.

"Oyasumi, Ryo-chan!" And like that she lay atop Ryo's humongous tummy and went to sleep.

"Hey!" Ryo shouted. "What about me? I can't stay a blueberry forever!"

"We'll get you back to normal as soon as everyone else finishes! Just go to sleep and I'll wake ya up when it's time. Now Oyasumi!" She went to bed for good this time.

Ryo could only close her eyes as she sat there blue, naked, and bloated. As she drifted off to sleep, Ryo couldn't help but think about what her friends were going through. If she had ended up getting this fat, only god could guess what the others would change into.

_Hopefully not like me. _These were Ryo's last thoughts until sleep overtook her completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heh, poor Ryo! She never saw the berry juice coming! Next time: Tatsuki's always been a tomboy, but now she might become a totally unfeminine monster!

Look forward to it!

By the way, most of Johnny Depp's movies in Japan have been dubbed over by Hiroaki Hirata (Sanji in One Piece, Gojyo in Saiyuki, and the Narrator in Digimon Adventure). Wrap that around your minds while waiting for the next chapter!

(Oyasumi means "Good Night" in Japanese).


End file.
